Princess of Heart Best Moments
by HotXbun
Summary: To celebrate the one year anniversary of Princess of Hearts, I have combined what I thought were it's best moments into a one shot! Rated T for violence and mentions of blood.


HotXbun: Today is a big day. It is the one year anniversary of when I first posted Princess of Heart! And to celebrate, I decided to take what I thought was it's best moments and put it into a one shot. So without further ado, here we go!

Trigger Warring: Some of the scenes here contain blood and gun violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney movies mentioned here. Disney does.

_Chapter 1 Gone/Not Gone_

_You were always the one saving me...and look where that's gotten us._

_This time...I'm going to save you._

...

"Look Kairi", Riku started. "I know you don't want to believe Sora is gone..."

"Because he isn't!"

"He is Kairi!"

That made me angry. Very angry.

Without even thinking...I slapped Riku across the face!

"How dare you say that", I yelled. "He is not gone! And I'm going to find him!"

"How Kairi", Riku asked. "If you can tell me that you know anything, .THING. that will make me believe that Sora is out there somewhere, then tell me!"

I was about to say something...but ended up just putting my head down sadly.

Then...I put my hand on my heart.

"I feel it in my heart. Sora is out there somewhere."

"Well", Riku started. "If you get any info on where he is...let me know."

With that Riku got up and left my room...slamming the door shut.

I got off my bed and grabbed onto my doorknob.

But...I couldn't bring myself to open my door.

I ended up sliding down the door...and crying.

_Chapter 2 I've Gotta Find You_

_Dear Sora_

_You won't believe what Riku said today! He said that you were gone! How could he! He's acting like he doesn't care about you at all! But I know that's not true! So why is he acting like this? It's like he's given up on you._

_But don't worry. You never gave up on me...so I'm never gonna give up on you._

_I'd spend my whole life searching for you. Because...I love you._

_Forever yours (and I mean that)_

_Kairi_

It was the middle of the night.

I was standing in front of the ocean with a bottle in my hand.

The letter I wrote was inside the bottle.

I took a deep breath and put the bottle in the water.

I watched as the waves carried the bottle away.

If my letter was able to reach Sora and Riku when they were in the Realm of Darkness...who says it couldn't reach Sora where ever he was?

I looked up at the sky...and thought about something Sora had told me when he had just gotten back to Destiny Islands after being away for over a year.

_Flashback_

_Sora was sitting by the ocean when I sat down next to him._

"_Hey Sora", I greeted._

"_Hey", Sora greeted._

"_So", I started. "It looks like you're going away again."_

_Sora sighed sadly._

"_I'm so sorry", he apologized. "But my friends need me."_

"_What about me?"_

"_Ahhh", Sora said guiltily._

_Then...I giggled._

"_I'm kidding", I revealed._

"_Hey", Sora said. "That's not nice! You made me feel like a jerk!"_

"_You", I asked. "A jerk? That's not physically possible."_

_This caused Sora to look at me in shock._

_Then...he smiled before looking at the sky._

"_Actually", he started. "You're the one who physically can't be a jerk remember? You're a Princess of Heart."_

"_I don't think I qualify for the 'princess' part", I revealed. "I'm not a princess."_

_Then...Sora said something that took me by surprise. _

"_You are to me."_

_This caused me to look at Sora in shock._

_I could feel my face burning up._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_With that...I smiled._

_Then...I put my head on Sora's shoulder._

"_Sora", I started. "Please don't take too long to come back to me. Okay?"_

"_I promise", Sora said. "And if I do end up taking too long...you can always come find me."_

_I smiled at this._

"_Okay."_

_End of Flashback _

I snapped out of my flashback...and clenched my fists.

"What on Earth are you doing Kairi", I asked myself. "Sora needs you! And you're just standing here?"

I then looked out into the ocean.

"While you know what", I asked myself. "I'm done just sitting around! I'm gonna go out and I'm gonna find Sora!"

Then...I yelled this.

"Sora! I'm going to find you! I promise!"

_Chapter 3 Connected Hearts_

I put the first bottle on my dad's bed before kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back soon dad", I whispered. "I promise. I love you."

Ten Minutes Later

I quietly climbed into Riku's room through his window.

There was a large palm tree outside his window and he never locked said window.

I put the second bottle on his bed...then...I kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon Riku", I whispered. "With Sora. I promise."

With that I walked to Riku's window.

Before leaving...I turned around and looked at him one more time.

Then...I left.

...

I got to the door of Master Yen Sid's office and knocked on it.

"Master Yen Sid", I greeted. "It's Kairi."

"Come in", I heard Master Yen Sid say.

With that I walked into the office and bowed my head down.

"Master", I greeted.

"Hello Kairi", Master Yen Sid greeted. "I know why you are here."

"You do", I asked looking up.

"I do", Master Yen Sid replied. "You are going to look for Sora."

"How did you..."

"It's not like it's that much of a surprise", Yen Sid stated. "Many people know how much he means to you."

With that...I put my hand on my heart.

"Master", I started. "Please tell me. Do you think Sora is somewhere out there?"

"To be honest", Master Yen Sid started. "I have no idea what has happened to Sora."

With that I looked down sadly.

"But", Master Yen Sid said causing me to look up. "I do believe that no heart is ever truly lost. Plus, because of how much you mean to each other, your and Sora's hearts are connected. Use that connection...and you two will be together again."

With that...I smiled.

Then I bowed my head down to Master Yen Sid again.

"Thank you Master."

"And one more thing", Master Yen Sid added.

With that I looked up...and he made a pink suitcase appear on his desk.

"A new garment" he revealed. "To protect you on your journey."

With that I smiled before taking the suitcase.

I then looked at Master Yen Sid...who's eyes were closed.

Then...he said this.

"May your heart be your guiding key."

I smiled before turning around.

_Wherever you are Sora...wait for me. I'm coming._

_Chapter 6 Where I've Been_

I curled up into a ball...and started crying.

A moment later I looked up...and saw something in the water.

It was...a bottle...with a message inside it.

I ran up to the bottle and took it out of the water.

I took the message out and read it.

_Dear Sora_

_It's been a few hours since you've disappeared...but I know you're not gone!_

_You're out there somewhere! And someday...someday I'm going to find you! I promise!_

_Forever yours (and I mean that)_

_Kairi_

As soon as I finished reading the letter...tears started running down my face.

I then turned around to look at the door...and without hesitation...I charged at it!

With everything I had in me...I tried to break it down!

I was gonna get back to Kairi! No matter what!

_Chapter 7 Princess _

Kairi's POV

It happened so quickly. I was fighting the tornado of Heartless when it swallowed me up.

I could feel the darkness trying to consume me...when I heard this.

_Kairi? Please hear me! It's Sora! I'm alive Kairi! I'm alive and I'm waiting for you! So don't give up!_

With that...I opened my eyes...a look of determination on my face.

Then...my heart started glowing with a white light.

_I won't give up! I'll save you Sora!_

_Chapter 10 Land of Dragons_

"Stay here", he commanded.

Then...Riku did something odd.

He...kissed my forehead!

"Be safe."

With that Riku jumped into the courtyard...leaving me blushing on the roof.

_Why did he do that?_

_Chapter 11 Traveling Through China_

"Kairi, are you engaged to married?"

This made me blush.

"Engaged", I asked in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just curious about if you were", Su replied.

"Is is Sora?"

"What", I asked nervously.

"That boy you were talking about", Mei started. "Sora. Is he your betrothed?"

"What", I asked in shock. "No, no, no, no, no! Sora and I are way to young for that type of thing!"

"But do you love him?"

With that I started blushing and I put my head down.

Then...I put my hands on my heart...and said this.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this...Su squealed before hugging me.

"There's so much love", she stated. "I love it!"

...

_My light. Give me strength!_

With that...I transformed!

The others rode up to the carriage...and looked at me in shock.

I flew up to Riku, who was holding a rope, and took it from him.

When I did...it turned white and started glowing!

I flew to the back of the carriage...and threw the rope at it!

It magically attached itself to it!

I started pulling...but wasn't able to pull it alone!

Then...Riku ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach!

"What are you doing", I asked.

"I may not entirely be happy with you at the moment", Riku started. "But I will always be there for you when you need me! No matter what! I promise!"

This made me look at Riku in shock.

"Thank you Riku", I said before looking at the carriage. "Let's do this together!"

With that Riku and I started pulling.

And together...we were able to stop the carriage!

I transformed back to normal...and looked at Riku.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'll always be there for you Kairi", Riku stated. "No matter what."

And with that...I couldn't take it anymore.

I tackled Riku in a hug!

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too", Riku apologized. "For now on, I'm not going to stop you from finding Sora."

"And for now on...I'm not going to just run off anymore."

_Chapter 14 Encounter With Darkness_

"Xigbar!"

"Well, well, well", said person started. "If it isn't the Princess of Heart?"

"What are you doing here Xigbar", I asked.

"I was just in the area to pick up something", Xigbar revealed.

"And what's that", I asked.

"You."

With that Xigbar snapped his fingers...and a bunch of Water Cores appeared behind me!

"Bring her to me", he commanded.

With that I jumped in the air and pounded the ground with my Keyblade.

This made a shockwave of light that knocked everybody down!

I then turned around and tried to run away...but a rope made out darkness grabbed onto me and pulled me back to Xigbar!

He then grabbed onto me before I could run away!

"Like my new trick", he asked. "I call it a Rope of Darkness."

"And I call this a whole lot of pain!"

With that I stomped on Xigbar's foot!

He let go in pain and I got out of his grip.

I tried to run away again...but the Water Cores started pushing me back towards Xigbar!

"I will have you princess", he yelled. "You're the key to fulfilling my goal!"

_What goal?_

With that I summoned my Keyblade...and hit Xigbar with a big slash of light that knocked him off his feet!

I then walked up to him...and lifted him into the air with my magic!

He started laughing.

"You think I'm upset with this", he asked. "The more powerful you get, the more useful you will be to me!"

"Or the more I'll be able to kick your sorry butt!"

"Feisty one are we", Xigbar asked. "I can see why that boy liked you so much. Too bad he's gone now."

And that made me angry. Really angry.

I closed my fist causing the magic around Xigbar to tighten.

"Say that again...and you'll be sorry."

_Chapter 18 Ira_

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Ira", the man (who I now knew was named Ira) revealed. "And you are coming with me."

"Let me guess", I started. "You're working for Xigbar."

"I work for no one child", Ira revealed.

With that Ira snapped his fingers...and a group of Nobodies appeared!

"Meeko", I started. "Go get the others."

With that Meeko got out of my arms and left.

I then summoned my Keyblade.

"Listen", I started. "What is it that you and Xigbar want from me?"

"We need your power to achieve our goal."

"What goal", I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", Ira stated. "Seize her!"

With that the Heartless attacked me...but I took them all out!

I then glared at Ira.

"Impressive child", he stated. "But you will be no match for me!"

With that Ira did something that shocked me.

He...summoned a Keyblade!

I looked at it in shock.

"You're a Keyblade wielder", I said in realization.

"Yes", Ira said. "Now, you will either go with me willingly, or I will take you by force!"

"I don't think so buddy", I stated. "I'm bit tired of getting kidnapped all the time."

"Well", Ira started. "Perhaps if you were stronger, you wouldn't be captured all the time."

That made me angry. Very angry.

In one quick move...I was holding Ira at blade point.

He looked at me in shock.

"Listen to me", I commanded. "I may have been weak before, but I'm not weak anymore! If you know what's good for you, you will desummon your Keyblade and leave."

"Are you threatening me child", Ira asked. "I am a master Keyblade wielder! And you are just a girl!"

"I am not just a girl", I stated. "I am Kairi! Princess of Heart!"

With that I swung by Keyblade at Ira...but he blocked it with his.

I tired to strike again but he kept on blocking.

Then I kicked his Keyblade out of his hand...then started kicking him in his chest before he could resummon it.

I ended up knocking him down.

I tried hitting him...but he resummoned his Keyblade and blocked me before rolling out of the way.

Then...he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down!

He then made a Corridor of Darkness appear and started dragging me towards it!

"You are coming with me no matter what", he stated.

"I don't think so!"

With that I hit Ira with a blast of light which knocked him down!

The Corridor of Darkness then disappeared.

I got up and used my magic to lift Ira into the air!

"Tell Xigbar I will not let myself be caught", I commanded. "By him. By you. By anybody."

_Chapter 20 I Like Him_

"Be safe", she pleaded.

"I will", Riku replied.

Then...he kissed Naminé's forehead!

It took everything in me not to squeal at that moment.

Riku looked at Naminé one last time...then left.

And as soon as he did...I squealed before tackling Naminé.

"Oh my worlds", I said with excitement. "Riku totally has a crush on you!"

"Huh", Naminé said in shock. "I mean...you really think so?"

"He kissed your forehead", I pointed out. "And unless you're related to the guy, it usually means he likes you!"

"Really", Naminé asked.

"Really", I replied. "Now the question is, do you like him too?"

Naminé didn't have to answer. The smile on her face and blush on her cheeks said it all.

I squealed before hugging her again.

"This is so great", I stated.

"What am I supposed to do now", Naminé asked.

"Tell him how you feel", I replied.

"How", Naminé asked.

"Just tell him", I replied.

"It's not that easy", Naminé stated.

"Yes it is", I stated.

"Easy for you to say", Naminé stated. "I'm not as confident as you Kairi."

"Naminé", I started as I crossed my arms. "If you can fight Heartless, surely you can tell a boy that you like him."

And with that...Naminé gave in.

"Fine", she said. "I'll tell Riku how I feel!"

_Chapter 21 Shot Down Part 1_

Kairi and I were back at Grandmother Willow.

I was panicking about telling Riku how I feel about him.

"I'm not sure if I can do this Kairi", I stated.

"Again", she started. "If you can takeout Heartless, you can tell a guy you like him."

Before I could say anything else...I saw something.

I saw Riku.

He was struggling to walk! John was helping him!

Kairi and I ran up to him.

"Riku", I said in concern. "What happened?"

Then...I looked down at Riku's ankle...and gasped in shock.

Coming from it was...a trail of blood.

I looked at Riku in shock as Kairi and John helped him onto Grandmother Willow's stump.

"Riku", Kairi started. "What happened?"

"A man named Governor Ratcliffe happened", Riku replied. "He shot me."

I gasped at this.

"What", I said in shock. "Why would he do that?!"

"Because he's a coward", John stated. "He wants to attack Pocahontas' people. Riku said he would have to deal with him if he tried to, and he shot him when he turned away!"

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

Then...I hugged Riku.

I felt him put his hand on my head.

"Luckily", John started. "I know how to treat gun wounds."

Ten Minutes Later

John had bandaged up Riku's wound...and I stayed by his side the whole time.

"Okay", John said. "Take it easy for about ten days and your ankle should be good as new."

With that Riku smiled at John.

"Thank you John", he said.

"Are you okay", I asked Riku.

"I'll be fine", he stated. "Don't worry about me Naminé."

"But I'm always going to worry about you, because I care about you."

This made Riku look at me in shock.

Then...he smiled.

"I care about you too Naminé. Promise me that you'll always remember that."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. And my turn to smile.

"I will. I promise."

_Chapter 22 Shot Down Part 2_

Kairi's POV

"Fine", Governor Ratcliffe said. "I'll do it myself!"

With that Governor Ratcliffe fired a gun at Pocahontas' father.

But it didn't hit him...and it didn't hit John.

Sora's POV

I was reading Kairi's latest letter.

_Dear Sora_

_Riku, Naminé and I have reached a new land, and we made some new friends._

_Their names are Pocahontas and John Smith. They clearly like each other, but can't be together because their people are at war._

_They say all is fair in love and war, but is it fair that love is broken up by war?_

_I mean, look at us. Our love was broken up by war._

_But love is strong and it always wins in the end. I know in my heart that Pocahontas and John will be together just like I know you and I will too._

_Forever yours,_

_Kairi _

When I finished reading the letter I smiled.

But that smile faded when my heart was hit with intense pain!

A vision played in my mind. A vision I didn't want to see.

A vision of Kairi being shot.

_Chapter 23 I Love You_

Sora's POV

I laid in exhaustion on the floor by the door of my cage.

After I had my vision, I started doing whatever I could to get out. But nothing worked.

I heard something and looked up.

It was Xigbar.

"Xigbar", I said as I stood up. "Please. You need to let me out! Something terrible has happened to Kairi! Please let me out!"

"Why should I do that", Xigbar asked. "You can't use your Keyblade anymore. How would you be able to help her?"

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

Xigbar then walked away.

"He's right", I said to myself. "Without my Keyblade...I can't help her. Without my Keyblade...I'm useless."

"You're gonna make people without Keyblades feel bad."

With that I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Standing in front of me was...Xehanort!

He appeared as he did when him and Master Eraqus went into Kingdom Hearts.

"Xehanort", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help", Xehanort revealed.

"How", I asked.

"Sora", Xehanort started. "Your and Kairi's hearts are connected. Use that connection to help her."

With that...Xehanort started fading away!

"Wait", I started. "Come back!"

But it was too late. Xehanort was already gone.

I thought about what he said.

_Your and Kairi's hearts are connected. Use that connection to help her._

And so...I put my hand on my heart.

Kairi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying on the ground.

I slowly sat up and looked around.

I was in a pitch black place, and there was a storm going on.

With that I slowly got up.

"Where am I?"

Then...I heard a voice. A voice I had been longing to hear.

"Kairi!"

I turned around...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing right in front of me was...Sora. Sora was standing in front of me.

Was this a dream? If so, I never wanted to wake up.

"S...Sora", I said with a shaky breath. "Is it really you?"

"It's me Kairi."

And with that...I couldn't keep my emotions in anymore.

I cried...and smiled.

Then I ran up to Sora and tackled him in a hug.

"This is real."

"It is."

With that I pulled away and smiled at Sora...who smiled back.

He then cupped my face in his hands wiped my tears away.

"H...how are you here", I asked.

Sora didn't answer. Instead...he put his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever.

"I could feel that something terrible had happened to you", Sora revealed.

Then...he started crying.

"I wish I was with you", he revealed. "Maybe I could've done something to help you."

"You're here now and that's all that matters", I stated.

Then...Sora said something. Something that broke my heart.

"I can't stay."

"What", I said. "What do you mean?"

"Believe me", Sora started. "I want nothing more than to be here with you, but my heart needs to return to my body."

"Wait", I said. "That means...you're out there somewhere?"

Then...Sora said something that gave my heart it's strength back.

"Yes."

I probably had the biggest smile at that moment.

Sora was out there somewhere!

"Where", I asked excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Xigbar is keeping me captive."

That wiped the smile off my face, and made me angry. Very angry.

"Xigbar", I asked with venom in my voice.

"Yes", Sora replied.

"How long", I asked.

"Not sure", Sora replied. "I remember waking up right after I faded away from Destiny Islands, but maybe it was longer and I just woke up then."

With that I remembered what Xigbar said to me when I was in China.

"_Feisty one are we. I can see why that boy liked you so much. Too bad he's gone now."_

_If he was lying...he is going to pay._

And if things weren't bad enough...Sora started glowing!

"Sora", I asked in panic. "What's happening?"

Sora seemed to realize what was happening...and sighed sadly.

"I think I have to go now."

And my heart broke again.

"No", I said before hugging Sora. "Please don't go."

"It's okay Kairi", Sora stated. "We're gonna be together soon. I can feel it in my heart."

"Okay", I said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sora's POV

I woke up back in my cage.

Then...I smiled.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_I finally got to tell her._

I then looked at the stars in the sky.

_We're gonna be together soon Kairi._

_Chapter 31 Who I Truly Am_

"Now onto you", I said angrily to Invi as I summoned my Keyblade. "Earlier you called me 'one of Ava's dandelions.' What did you mean by that?"

"So you don't remember the past", Invi said in realization. "Tell me boy, do you know where Ava is?"

"No", I replied. "I don't even know who she is!"

"Well then", Invi started. "Let me enlighten you. Ava...is one of the foretellers."

Upon hearing this...I looked at Invi in shock.

"Wh...what", I asked.

"Yes", Invi said. "She was the only one who didn't fight in the war, because she was tasked with creating a special group of Keyblade wielders, which she called...the dandelions."

This made me even more shock.

"But that means..."

"Yes", Invi said. "You are from my timeline boy."

Upon hearing this...I dropped to my knees.

"Ven", Aqua and Terra yelled before running up to me.

"H...how", I asked. "How is this possible?"

"The truth is that not even I know that my boy", Invi revealed. "But if you come with me, perhaps we can find the answers together."

With that I looked at Invi.

I was considering her offer.

"Ven", Terra started. "Ven, Listen to me! For all we know it could be a trick."

"But what if it isn't", I asked before standing up. "I have to know."

With that...I started walking towards Invi.

"Oh no you don't", Terra said.

Then...he grabbed onto me!

"Let me go", I commanded.

"I won't", Terra stated. "I just got you back! I'm not gonna lose you again!"

Then...Chirithy said something that shocked me even more.

"Ven", she started. "I know who you are!"

"What", I asked in shock.

"I know who you are", Chirithy revealed. "And I'll tell you! Just please! Don't go with this woman!"

Chirithy was now crying.

I looked at her sadly.

Then...I looked at Terra.

"You can put me down now Terra", I stated. "I won't go with her. I promise."

With that Terra put me down.

I then picked up Chirithy and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Chirithy", I said.

"I'm sorry too", Chirithy said.

I then glared at Invi.

"You're gonna pay for making Chirithy cry!"

_Chapter 32 What You Mean to Me_

"Riku", I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. "Please! I don't want to be locked up again! Please! Riku!" I need you! Riku!"

Riku's POV

Hearing Naminé's cries of fear made me angry. Very angry.

I could feel the darkness in me rising.

I stepped back and glared at the Heartless as I summoned my Keyblade.

I then swung it at them...taking many of them out and creating an opening. Then I quickly ran through before it closed again.

"Riku", Kairi yelled.

"I'm going after Naminé", I yelled.

"Okay", Kairi yelled. "We'll buy you some time!"

"Bring her back Riku", Roxas commanded.

With that I nodded.

I then turned around...and saw Naminé being thrown into a truck!

The truck then began speeding off...and I ran after it.

All I could think about is Naminé and how freaked out she must've been.

_I won't let you be locked up again Naminé. I promise._

When I got close enough to the truck...I jumped onto it!

Then I used my Keyblade to unlock the door and I swung inside.

Then...I saw Naminé!

"Riku", she yelled before tackling me in a hug. "I was so scared."

"I was too", I revealed.

"You were", Naminé asked.

"Of course", I replied. "Why wouldn't I be scared for someone who means so much to me?"

With that Naminé looked down.

She blushed...and smiled.

"How much do I mean to you?"

I was about to answer...when Vanellope said this.

"Um guys", she started. "This is sweet and all, but are you guys forgetting that we are in a moving truck!?"

"Oh", I said. "Right! Naminé, grab onto Vanellope!"

With that Naminé did as told.

Then...I picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on", I commanded.

With that I jumped out of the truck and landed on my feet.

"And he sticks the landing", Vanellope yelled as I put Naminé down. "You've got yourself a real knight in shining armour here don't you?"

"Yes", Naminé said before she put her hand on my cheek. "I do."

_Chapter 33 Race to the Finish _

"Vanellope's a princess", I asked.

"Yes. And so are you."

Upon hearing this I turned around...and glared.

"Invi", I said angrily before summoning my Keyblade. "When are you going to give it up?!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that princess", Invi replied.

With that I tried to strike Invi.

But then...she hit me with a beam of light right in my gunshot wound!

The blast caused me to hit the Sugar Rush cabinet and I fell to the floor in pain!

I tried to get up...but couldn't.

Invi then grabbed onto my arm and harshly pulled me onto my feet!

Then...my friends appeared.

"Kairi", Riku yelled.

With that he tried to get to me, but before he could...I was shrouded in darkness.

_Chapter 34 Together Again_

_Sora's POV_

"Kairi", I yelled before I charged at her...but the Foreteller's blocked me!

"Let me go", I commanded.

"You heard him", Xigbar said. "Let him see her."

With that the Foreteller's parted and I ran up and kneeled down besides Kairi.

"Kairi", I said frantically. "It's me! It's Sora! I'm here! I'm here with you! Come on! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Then...Kairi slowly opened her eyes.

"Sora?"

"Kairi", I said in relief before putting my forehead on hers. "Thank goodness you're okay. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Aww", Xigbar said mockingly causing me to glare at him. "How sweet. The Keyblade Knight has finally been reunited with his princess."

"Yeah", I said as I held Kairi close to me. "And I'm not going to let you separate us again!"

"Oh yeah", Xigbar asked. "And how are you going to do that? You have no Keyblade! You're useless without it!"

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I looked Kairi...then glared at Xigbar.

"You're wrong", I stated as I stood up with Kairi in my arms. "I'm finally with Kairi again. And she's all I need!"

With that I held Kairi tightly in my arms.

Then...I ran to the edge of the balcony...and jumped off it!

Then...I jumped into the river!

One Hour Later

I slowly opened my eyes...and saw Kairi laying next to me.

With all my strength I pulled myself closer and put my arm around her...holding her close to me.

Then...I heard footsteps.

I looked up...and saw Otto!

"Otto", I called out.

"Sora", Otto said as he kneeled down beside me. "Are you okay? I found your note."

"I'm fine", I replied. "But my friend Kairi is hurt. We need to get her to a doctor."

Naminé's POV

Everybody was back at Ansem the Wise's mansion trying to figure out a way to find Kairi.

Everyone except Riku.

I walked outside and began to look for him.

"Riku", I called out. "Riku! Where are you?!"

Then...I heard a sound come from one of the trees.

I turned my head...and saw Riku sitting under one of them.

His head was buried in his arms.

I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"No", Riku replied. "First Sora. Now Kairi. Why do I keep on losing the people I care about?"

"Hey", I said before putting my hand on Riku's shoulder. "You didn't lose them. We're gonna find them."

"How", Riku asked.

"I...don't know", I admitted. "But...you have to believe that it will happen!"

"Believing alone isn't enough Naminé", Riku stated. "If you want something to happen you need to do something about it, but I can't do anything because of my stupid busted up ankle!"

With that Riku threw in crutch in anger!

"Hey", I said as I went to get it. "You still need that!"

"I wish I didn't", Riku revealed.

With that I sat down next to him again.

"I know that it's frustrating, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"And that's why it's so frustrating."

With that Riku began to get up.

"Here", I said before helping him up.

"See", he asked. "I can't even stand up on my own."

"There's nothing wrong with relying on your friends", I stated. "You don't have to be the hero all the time Riku. It's okay to let other people save you sometimes."

"But who's going to save me", Riku asked. "Who's going to save Sora and Kairi? Because I can't."

With that Riku walked away sadly.

I looked down sadly...then that look changed to one of determination.

"I'll save you Riku", I stated to myself. "I'll save you from the sadness which is consuming you."

_Chapter 35 Never Apart_

I slowly opened my eyes and began to look around.

I was in what appeared to be a hospital room.

I turned my head to my side...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was somebody who's head was resting on the edge of the bed...and that person was...

"Sora", I yelled before shooting up.

But as soon as I did...I had to clutch my stomach in pain!

This woke Sora up.

"Kairi", he said in concern. "You have to rest! You're hurt!"

With that Sora put his hand behind my head and he laid me back down.

Then...he put that hand on my cheek.

"Is it really you", I asked.

"It's me."

Upon hearing this...I couldn't keep in my emotions.

Ignoring what Sora had just said...I launched myself at him and held him as tightly as I could.

"Kairi", he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "What did I just say?"

"Sorry", I said. "It's just...I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Kairi", Sora stated. "But you're hurt. You need to rest."

"Okay", I said. "But you'll stay with me right?"

"Always."

With that Sora laid me down and pulled the covers over me.

Then...he kissed my forehead...and said something that made my heart race.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

With that Sora smiled at me before sitting in a nearby chair.

I smiled at him one more time before closing my eyes, hoping that when I woke up this wouldn't have all been just a dream.

One Hour Later

And it wasn't. When I woke up again Sora was still next to me...his hand still holding mine.

I smiled before poking his cheek...causing him to wake up.

"Hey", he said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

I was about to say 'okay' when I began to feel pain from my stomach.

"Does it hurt", Sora asked in concern.

I just nodded.

"What happened anyway", Sora asked.

"One of the Foreteller's hit me right in my gunshot wound", I revealed.

This made Sora angry.

"Those jerks", he yelled angrily. "Why would they do that? What do they want with you?"

"I wish I knew", I replied.

"They're so gonna pay when they see me again", Sora stated. "But hopefully we'll never see them again?"

"Sadly...I think we will", I stated. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll protect me if that happens."

Upon hearing this...Sora looked down sadly.

"I...I don't have my Keyblade anymore", he pointed out. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you."

"Well", I started. "You saved me from the Foreteller's without a Keyblade didn't you? Who says you won't be able to protect me then?"

Upon hearing this Sora looked at me in shock.

Then...he smiled at be before putting his forehead on mine.

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

_Chapter 36 Mysterious Tower_

"I think I've found a way to heal your leg!"

"Really", Riku asked in shock. "How?"

"Donald and Goofy once met a girl with the ability to heal", I revealed. "And they're taking me to her so we can see if there's a way to cure you."

"Really", Riku asked.

I nodded.

With that Riku smiled...and I was so happy to see that smile again.

Then...he tackled me in a hug!

"You're amazing."

One Hour Later

Donald, Goofy and I were about to leave.

I walked up to Riku...and he put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Please be careful", he pleaded. "I've already lost Sora and Kairi. I can't lose you too."

"You'll never lose me. I promise."

With that...I broke the hug and smiled at Riku one more time before walking onto the Gummi Ship.

_I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to you._

_Chapter 38 Re-Broken Heart_

"How sweet", Xigbar said mockingly. "The princess and the Keyblade knight are together again. It makes me almost feel bad about having to separate you two again, but, I'm afraid that's what has to be done."

"And why is that", Sora asked.

"Your little princess here has a light stronger than that of seven Princesses of Heart or seven Guardians of Light combined."

"What", Sora asked in shock before looking at me. "Is that true Kairi?"

"That's what Ansem the Wise said", I revealed. "But he also said that the power came when a seal on my heart broke when my heart physically broke."

"Your heart was broken", Sora asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied. "Because you and I were separated. But we're together now which means the seal is closed again! Which means I am no longer any use to you!"

"Unless your heart breaks again."

"And how would that happen", I asked.

Then...in a blink of an eye...Xigbar teleported to us...and grabbed onto Sora!

He then teleported back to where he was...and held a Keyblade to Sora!

"By losing the on you love."

Then...Xigbar...slashed Sora in the chest.

I watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

I tried to run up to him...but the Foreteller's teleported to and grabbed me!

"No", I yelled as tears ran down my eyes. "Sora! Please no! Sora!"

Then...I was surrounded by darkness.

Xigbar was right. My heart was broken again...but it couldn't be put back together this time.

_Chapter 40 Calm Before the Storm_

I stared at the castle as Donald and Goofy walked up to me.

"You okay Sora", the former asked.

"No", I replied. "The one I love is in that castle somewhere, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to save her. What if it's already too late?"

"That doesn't sound like the Sora I know", Donald pointed out. "Where's the Sora who never gave up hope?"

"That Sora had a Keyblade", I pointed out. "This one doesn't."

"I don't see why not having a Keyblade would make ya unhopeful", Goofy said.

"Without out my Keyblade...I can't save Kairi."

"While that's not true", Goofy stated.

"It is", I stated. "I'm nothing without my Keyblade."

Suddenly, Donald groaned.

"I've just about had it with this pity party", he stated. "Man up Sora! Kairi didn't whine like this after you disappeared! She went out and she went looking for you!"

"She never gave up", Goofy revealed. "Even when everybody told her to."

"Even Riku tried to stop her", Donald revealed.

"Riku", I asked in shock.

"It's true."

When I heard that I turned around...and saw Riku.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up", he revealed. "And I tried to force Kairi to do the same. But she wouldn't have any of it! I once told her that you were gone, and she straight up slapped me!"

"For real", I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah", Riku replied. "She never gave up on you. Heck, she's probably in that castle right now trying to get back to you. Don't you think you owe it to her to do the same?"

With that I looked down.

Then...I smiled.

"You're right", I stated. "What I'm am I doing? The love of my life is trapped in that castle and I'm acting like a baby! Well, no more! I'm going to get Kairi back! With or without my Keyblade!"

_Chapter 42 All I Need_

"Sora", I started. "Naminé, you guys go and find Kairi. I'll stay here and deal with Maleficent."

"No", Naminé protested. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Naminé", I said sternly. "Go."

"No", Naminé repeated before walking up to me. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to be with you again! I'm not waiting anymore."

This made me look at Naminé in shock.

"How sweet", Maleficent said jokingly causing me to glare at her. "The Nobody cares about you."

"I do", Naminé stated. "That's why I won't run! I will stay and fight with Riku!"

With that Naminé summoned her Keyblade.

"Naminé", I said in shock.

"We'll do this together Riku", Naminé stated.

Then...I smiled and nodded.

Then I looked at Sora.

"Go and find Kairi", I commanded before looking at Maleficent. "Naminé and I will take care of Maleficent.

With that...Sora nodded before running off.

Then...I held onto Naminé's hand.

"Stay close to me Naminé", I commanded. "I'll protect you."

"And I'll protect you."

With that I nodded.

Then...Naminé and I charged at Maleficent!

I tried to strike her but she blocked me.

Naminé tried hitting her from the side but she got blocked as well.

I tried hitting her from the back but she blocked that as well.

"Blizzaga", I yelled before I froze Maleficent's feet together. "Now's our chance!"

With that Naminé and I both charged at Maleficent and tried to strike her...but she knocked us both into the wall!

I fell down and looked at Naminé.

I then looked at Maleficent and saw that she had broken her self free from the ice!

She charged at Naminé and I and we jumped to the sides to dodge it.

I then charged at Maleficent again but she blocked me.

Naminé tried to hit her...but was knocked into the wall!

"Naminé", I yelled.

I then tried running up to her...but Maleficent ended up knocking me into the other wall.

I fell onto the floor and looked up.

Maleficent was heading towards Naminé!

I ran as fast as I could...and was able to block Maleficent's attack just as she was about to hit Naminé!

Then...I back kicked her into the wall!

I then kneeled down besides Naminé.

"Naminé", I said in concern as I helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Naminé replied. "Because of you."

With that I smiled at Naminé.

But then...I felt myself get hit in the back!

I turned around and glared at Maleficent.

I tried to get up...but ended up falling down!

"Riku", Naminé said in concern before holding onto my shoulders.

"How pathetic", Maleficent stated. "You'd be stronger if you used the full power of darkness."

"You're wrong", Naminé stated as she stood up. "Riku is the strongest person I know just the way he is!"

"What do you know child", Maleficent asked. "You're nothing but a nobody."

With that...I slowly got up.

"You're wrong about that too", I stated. "She's everything. To me anyway."

"Riku", Naminé said in shock.

"Well well well", Maleficent said. "If I didn't know any better...I'd say that you have fallen in love with this nobody boy."

"You finally got something right", I stated. "I do love Naminé. And I won't let you hurt her!"

With that I summoned my Keyblade and charged at Maleficent, but once again she blocked me!

"There's no room for love in a heart with darkness in it", she stated. "Do you really think anyone would love you? You're nothing but an outcast. You don't belong in the light, and you refuse to go to the darkness. Where do you belong?"

"With me."

With that I turned to face Naminé...who charged at Maleficent and tried to strike her!

She got blocked...but this gave me an opening...and with it...I once again kicked Maleficent into the wall!

I then held her at blade point.

"Surrender Maleficent", I commanded. "You can not win!"

"Maybe not this fight", Maleficent stated. "But this will not be the last time you'll see me."

With that Maleficent teleported away.

I looked over at Naminé...who began to fall!

I caught her just in time and laid her down.

"Naminé", I said in concern. "Naminé!"

Then...Naminé slowly opened her eyes.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness", I said before I put my forehead on top of Naminé's. "For a second I thought I'd lost you."

"You're never gonna lose me", Naminé stated. "No matter what...you and I are always going to be together. Forever. At least...I hope so."

"Really", I asked in shock. "You want to be with me forever?"

"Of course", Naminé replied. "As long as I'm with you...that's all I need."

When I heard this...I smiled before putting my forehead on top of Naminé's again.

"I feel the same way", I stated.

With that I pulled my head away from Naminé's.

Then...she started blushing and looked away.

"Did you...did you really mean what you said earlier", she asked. "About...loving me?"

When I heard this I looked at Naminé in shock.

Then...I smiled.

"I did."

This made Naminé look at me in shock.

Then...she started crying. And smiling.

Then...she launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too!"

This made me look at Naminé in shock.

Then...I smiled before putting my forehead on hers again.

Then...I picked her up bridal style.

"We should get out of here", I stated. "I think that battle took out all the fight we have left."

"But what about Kairi", Naminé asked.

"Sora will keep her safe", I stated. "I'll keep you safe."

This made Naminé smile.

Then...she jumped out of my arms.

"I know you will", she stated. "But Kairi is our friend. I can't just sit and wait when she's in trouble."

"But are you okay to still fight", I asked. "That battle took up a lot of energy."

"I know", Naminé said. "But it just wouldn't be right to leave."

When I heard this...I smiled.

"You sound just like a true Keyblade wielder", I stated.

"I do", Naminé asked.

"You do", I replied. "If you can handle it, we'll keep going."

_Chapter 43 Alexa Part 1_

_Isa and I were walking down a spiral staircase in Ansem the Wise's castle._

"_You know", Isa started. "At first I thought this was a good idea, but now that I'm here, I'm beginning to have second thoughts."_

"_Wimp", I stated as I turned around to face Isa. "Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_There's a difference between having an adventure and getting yourself into trouble", Isa pointed out._

"_The trouble is what makes it an adventure", I stated._

_With that Isa and I got to the bottom of the stairs...and gasped in shock._

_We were in a dark room lined with cells._

"_Are those cells", I asked. _

"_Yeah", Isa replied. "And unless you want to end up in one of them...we should probably get out of here."_

"_Good idea", I stated._

_With that Isa and I were about to leave...when this happened._

"_Hello."_

_With that Isa and I screamed before hugging onto each other and turning around._

_There...we saw a girl._

_Isa and I let go off each other and looked at her in shock._

"_Who are you", she asked._

"_Um...", I started. "I'm Lea. And this is my friend Isa."_

"_Nice to meet you Isa and Lea", the girl greeted with a big smile._

_This made Isa and I smile too. We had only just met this girl, but we already really liked her._

"_Nice to meet you too", Isa greeted. "What's your name?"_

"_I don't have one", the girl replied._

"_What", I asked in shock. "Everyone has a name."_

"_Not me", the girl stated. "Everybody just calls me Subject X."_

"_Subject X", I said before putting my finger on my chin. "Let's see? What names have an X in them?"_

_With that Isa and I thought for a moment._

"_What about...Alexa?"_

_I thought about it for a moment._

"_Alexa", I said out loud. "I like it! What about you?"_

"_Alexa", the girl said. "I like it!"_

"_Okay then", I said before clasping my hands together. "Then from now on...your name is Alexa."_

"_Okay", Alexa said happily. "I finally have a name! Thank you Isa!"_

_With that Isa and I smiled._

"_So", the former started. "What are you doing here anyway? Who put you here?"_

"_Don't know", Alexa revealed as she shrugged. "I just woke up in this cell one day. No memories of how I got here. Or anything for that matter."_

"_You don't remember anything", I asked._

"_Well", Alexa started. "Two things. I remember having four friends, but I can't remember what they look like or even their names. I also remember a strange key, and that's it."_

"_I wonder why", Isa asked._

_Before anything else could happen...we suddenly heard footsteps._

"_The guards are coming", Alexa revealed as she got up. "You two need to get out of here."_

"_But what about you", Isa asked._

"_I'll be fine", Alexa stated. "Go."_

"_Okay", I said. "But we'll come back to see you again."_

"_Really", Alexa asked in shock._

"_Yeah", Isa replied. "After all, we're friends now."_

_Chapter 44 Alexa Part 2_

_I was in my cell...when a man walked up to me._

_He had an eyepatch._

"_I've never seen you before", I said._

"_I'm new here", the man revealed. "The name's Braig. You're Subject X right?"_

"_I have a name", I revealed. "It's Alexa."_

"_Alexa", the man (who I now knew was named Braig) said. "That's a pretty name."_

"_Thank you", I stated smiling._

_Then...Braig did something._

_He...unlocked the cell door!_

_I stood up in shock._

"_What are you doing", I asked._

"_Setting you free", Braig replied._

_Then...he held out his hand._

_I took it...and was surrounded by darkness!_

_When the darkness disappeared...I was in a garden in a castle._

"_Wow", I said in awe. "Where are we?"_

"_This is Castle Tsumi", Braig revealed. "This is your home now. You are free to go anywhere in it."_

"_Really", I asked excitedly._

"_Really", Braig replied._

_With that...I tackled him in a hug._

"_Thank you so much Braig!"_

_At first Braig was stiff._

_Then...he hugged me back._

"_You're welcome."_

Present Day

I looked at Lea and Isa in shock.

They looked very different now, but it was definitely still them.

"Isa", I said in shock. "Lea?"

"Alexa", Lea said in shock. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", I replied. "It's me."

When Lea and Isa heard this...they smiled.

Then...they tackled me in a hug!

"I can't believe it", Lea said before breaking the hug. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You were", I asked in shock.

"We were", Lea replied.

"We were going to free you", Isa revealed. "But when we got to your cell, you were gone."

"What happened", Lea asked.

"I...I was freed", I revealed.

"By who", Isa asked.

"By me."

With that I turned around...and saw Xigbar!

"Xigbar", Lea and Isa yelled.

They run in front of me...and summoned weapons.

Isa a claymore. And Lea...a Keyblade?!

"You're a Keyblade wielder", I asked in shock.

"Yep", Lea replied. "Now stand back! We'll protect you!"

"You don't need to protect her from me", Xigbar stated. "Isn't that right...daughter?"

_Chapter 45 Father _

_I had been living with Braig (who now went by 'Xigbar') in Castle Tsumi for over a year now._

_However, we currently weren't in Castle Tsumi._

_We were walking through a canyon which a stampede of wilder beast had run through a little while ago._

_I saw something...and gasped in shock._

_It was...the dead body of a lion._

_Tears whelmed up in my eyes as Xigbar put his hand on my shoulder._

"_See", he asked. "The world is a dark, cruel place."_

_Xigbar then put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him._

"_But don't worry", he reassured. "Someday, all the pain and sadness in the world will disappear. But you will have to help in assuring that that happens. Do you understand?"_

"_I do", I replied. "I will not fail you Xigbar. I will fulfill my role."_

"_I know you will", Xigbar stated._

_With that I smiled before turning to face the lion._

"_Why did he jump into the stampede", I asked._

"_He was protecting his cub", Xigbar pointed out. "A father always protects his child."_

_With that I looked down._

"_Are you...are you my father?"_

"_Huh", Xigbar asked in shock. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Because...you always protect me. Are you my father?"_

_With that...Xigbar smiled._

"_I'd be honored to be your father."_

_Chapter 47 Branded_

Ven's POV

"I'll take Lady Invi", Skuld said. "You take Lord Aced."

"Got it", I stated.

With that...Skuld charged at Invi!

Then...I charged at Aced.

I tried to hit him but he blocked me.

Then he tried to hit me in the head but I ducked and dodged it.

Then I sliced him in the leg!

Then...he kicked me in the stomach!

This caused me to fly across the hall!

"Ven", Chirithy said in concern before running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Chirithy", I replied. "Stand back!"

With that I got up and charged at Aced.

Then...I jumped kicked him in the chest causing him to fly across the hall!

I ran up and tried to hit him but he blocked me!

Then he kicked me in the stomach knocking me down!

He tried to hit me but I blocked him.

Then I crawled under his legs and kicked him in the back knocking him down!

I tried to strike him but him blocked me.

Then he grabbed onto my Keyblade!

Then...something happened.

My Keyblade...began to get covered in a dark matter.

Then...that matter covered my hand up until my wrist.

And then...I felt an Immense amount of pain in my wrist!

I screamed as the pain got worse and worse.

But then...as soon as the pain came...it was suddenly gone.

The black matter disappeared...and I gasped in shock.

My Keyblade looked different!

It now had a dark green handle and a black blade. In between the handle and blade was...a bear head.

But it wasn't just my Keyblade that had changed. On my wrist...was a black outline of a bear head!

"What did you do", I asked.

With that Aced smirked...and said this.

"You have been branded."

Before I could ask what this meant...Aced disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness!

I ran up to Skuld.

"Skuld", I started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Skuld replied. "But look."

With that Skuld held out her Keyblade...and I gasped in shock.

It looked just like mine! The only difference is that it had a silver handle with a snake head.

She also had a tattoo of a black outline of a snake head on her wrist.

"You have that mark too", I asked.

"Yes", Skuld replied. "Lady Invi said 'I was branded?' What does that mean?"

"I don't know", I replied. "But we'll have to worry about it later. Right now we should try and find Kairi."

Xigbar's POV

I was in a room with the other Foretellers and the Master of Masters when Aced and Invi appeared.

"You'd better not have hurt her", I stated angrily to the latter.

"Relax", Invi reassured. "Your daughter is fine."

"And she has been branded", Aced revealed. "Along with the boy."

"Excellent", the Master of Masters stated. "Once we find the other three Union Leaders and brand them as well, the next phase of our plan can commence."

_Chapter 49 Princess of Heart_

"That's it", I stated as I stood up. "You have hurt the one I love for the last time!"

With that...I took the Healing Potion.

Then I threw the bottle to the side...and put my hand on my heart.

_My light. My friends. My love. Give me strength!_

With that...I transformed.

"Kairi", Sora said in shock.

"Let me handle this Sora", I commanded.

With that...Sora nodded.

I then glared at the Master of Masters.

"Very well", he said. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get."

With that the Master of Masters motioned to the Foretellers to stand back.

Then...he created a barrier around the two of us.

Then...he summoned his Keyblade.

It was No Name. The same Keyblade Xehanort used.

I summoned my own Keyblade and looked at the Master of Masters.

Then...I charged at him!

I tried to hit him, but he blocked me.

I tried to hit him again but was once again blocked.

And a third time as well.

I then shot a blast of light from by body, knocking the Master of Masters back!

"Impressive", he said before charging at me.

I blocked him before kicking him in the leg, knocking him over!

However, he grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me down!

I looked up at the Master of Masters...and blocked him before he could hit me.

Then...I kicked him the stomach with a beam of light, knocking him back!

I got up and charged at him...but he blocked me with his Keyblade!

Then...he kicked me in my legs knocking me over!

Before I could get up...the Masters of Masters grabbed onto my arm and harshly pulled me onto my feet!

Then...he kicked me in my stomach knocking me down!

"Forgive me princess", he apologized. "But it had to be done. I need your light for my plan!"

"Kairi!"

With that I opened my eyes...and saw Sora.

_I have to get up. I have to fight...for him._

With that...I slowly got up...and summoned my Keyblade.

"I am Kairi. Princess of Heart, and my light will only ever be used for one thing. And that is to protect the one I love!"

With that I charged at the Master of Masters but was blocked by his Keyblade.

Then I jumped back.

"Rope of Light", I yelled before summoning said item.

Then...it wrapped itself around the Master of Masters.

"What is this", he asked.

"My light!"

_..._

"Remember when we actually shared the Paopu fruit", Sora asked. "You said that you always wanted to be a part of my life. Well, I always want to be a part of your life too."

With that...Sora...got down on one knee...and held out a ring.

"If there's one good thing that came out of this whole mess, it's that I realized that I never want to be separated from you again. So, Kairi, will you marry me?"

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Yes."

HotXbun: And that's it! I want to thank everybody who read Princess of Hearts. You guys are the best!


End file.
